X-men: Class Six
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: Jemma Brown is the most powerful mutant to exist. Like, ever. When she is pulled into the war for mutants, she will learn to control powers and maybe fall in love. Please read, review, favorite, and follow!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Charles sat in front of the screen, watching the auburn haired girl, waiting for the others. Sure enough, he heard the doors slam, and footsteps of multiple people walking towards lab.

"Look, this better be important, because I have classes to teach and papers to grade." A gruff voice half yelled.

"Basically meaning, after that, a beer to drink and a cigar to smoke." A feminine voice replied.

"Shut up."

"Logan and Ororo, glad you could see me on such short notice." Charles said, turning around his wheelchair. "Where's Scott?"

"Somewhere back there." Logan said, jerking his thumb behind him. "I'm here." Scott said, joining Logan.

"Charles, what's this about?" Storm asked. Charles looked each of the mutant teachers in the eye.

"Look at the screen." Charles started.

"It's a girl." Logan snapped.

"Logan!" Storm scolded.

"What?! It is!"

"Very good point, Logan. Yes, it is a girl. She's also a mutant." Charles continued.

"Oh, wow. Okay, I'm leaving. Good-bye all!"

"Logan!"

"What?!"

"This girl is more powerful than any other mutant in existence!" Charles yelled in irritation and impatience.

Everyone looked at Charles. Even Logan stopped in his tracks. Charles took a deep breath, then continued, being a lot calmer. "I will tell you all I know about her now if you would stay calm. Please."

"Alright, fine. I'll stay." Logan mumbled, sitting down in his chair.

"This girl is a mutant. She came from an abusive home, because of her powers, and has only one friend. Lives in, let's see, Washington D.C. and has been job hunting for three years. Doesn't use her powers because she is afraid of hurting others." "What are her powers?" Scott asked.

"Elemental." Charles replied.

"So, like Bobby?" Storm asked.

"Um...yes and no." Charles said. "She has, oh let's see, ice, fire, wind, water, and earth. Not sure how the last one works, but she has it."

"Whoa. That's kind of an overload." Scott said.

"Yes. But overloads are very, very, _very _dangerous." Charles agreed.

"Deadpool." Logan breathed.

"Yes Logan, Deadpool is an overload, but he can control his powers. She can not." said Charles. _  
_

"So, what do you want us to do?" Storm asked.

"Find her, talk to her, bring her here. We will teach her to control her powers, and maybe end this war and bring peace to mutants." Charles commanded.

"You sound like Magneto." Logan joked. Charles smiled lightly and nodded. "I do, don't I?"

"Sir, do you want us to take the jet?" Storm asked.

"Yes, Ororo. Please do. And take Scott with you. Logan, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Thank God! I hate rescue missions."

"Just remember. She is the most powerful mutant. She will find a reason to destroy you."

"What class, sir?" Storm asked out of curiosity.

"Six."

There was silence in the room, then a long, drawn out breath.

"Holy shit." Logan whispered. "Hell yeah, I'm staying here."

"Then Ororo and Scott can go." Charles nodded at them.

"Yes, sir." Storm said. She stood up and walked out of the room with Scott following her. Logan stood up, walked toward the screen and looked at the girl.

"Pretty." Logan said. Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: So I watched The Last Stand (and felt so many feels!) and stayed up till one in the morning, going "Oh my gods, I have to write this." The problem was, I couldn't write out Jemma (That's her name.). After a day and a half, I have finally come up with the perfect class six mutant. I think. Kayla, notes?

Kayla: Um, we need OC's! A lot of them! Like, 12! Please fill out this form and pm us:

Full name:

Age:

Description:

Personality:

Mutant powers:

Magneto or Charles (basically what side you're on):

Other:

Um, yeah, that's it! Yeah, Raven felt sooo many feels that she had an emotional and mental breakdown in Math. It was really funny.

Me: Okay, I think that's it. Oh yeah, disclaimer!

Kayla: Oh yeah! Raven does not own X-men! The brilliant, wonderful mind of Stan Lee does! Don't be confused!

Me: So, until next time, keep being the wonderful authors you already are!


	2. Chapter 1: Speak of the Devil

Chapter One: Speak of the Devil

I stormed out of the office, got into the van, and slammed the door hard.

"How was the job interview?" Simon asked innocently.

"Fuckin' bitch! Does she not realize that I need this job?! I don't give a crap if it's shitty ass, I need it!" I exploded. "That bad, huh?" Simon shook his head, and started the engine.

I didn't talk for the rest of the drive, and as soon as we got to the apartment, I slammed the door, stomped into the bedroom, threw myself on the bed, and began to sob drastically. Thank God I have Simon. When I was done, I sat up and stared at the ceiling. Silently, so Simon wouldn't know, I took my hand and created one single, sad, lonely snowflake and it drifted towards the roof.

As soon as it left my hand, though, I started to cough. And cough. And cough. Eventually, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then I slowly walked back and sat on the bed. Simon came running in, looking very concerned.

"Are you alright, Jemma? I heard coughing, and then a puking sound."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, giving my most convincing smile. Simon looked at me, then up at the ceiling, where it had almost frozen over with ice, and then back at me.

"You used your powers, didn't you?" Simon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your face says everything."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah. It does."

"Not really."

"Sure."

"Okay! So what if I did?" I said, giving up.

"Jemma, you know how your powers make you sick." Simon scolded.

"So! It was one snowflake!"

"It made you puke!"

I sighed. Simon could see through everything. Not that it had been real discreet.

"Come on. I made tea and popcorn. If you want, I rented Desolation of Smaug. We could watch that." Simon suggested. I smiled. "Sure." I replied. "I'm sure Benedict Cumberbach will take my mind off things."

After the movie, Simon and I ate popcorn and talked about the movie. Then Simon asked the painful question;

"So, wanna tell me more about your powers?"

I sighed. "Simon, we've been through this before. I don't like talking about it, and.."

"I know." Simon shrugged. "I just like listening to you talk about it."

I looked at him for an extremely intensified second, then gave up.

"Fine. I was seven. Almost eight. I was really mad at my parents. I was sitting alone in my room, when I was so mad that I may or may not set fire to my bed. After that, during school, we were playing dodgeball, and I froze the ball. After that, well, you know. Set fire to the rain, right?"

"Sure. Have you ever considered joining the X-men?"

"Nope." I said quickly. Too quickly for Simon's liking. "Wow, this popcorn is really good, I'll go it more!' I said, getting up and almost sprinting down the hall.

Truth was, I had considered it, but I didn't want to leave Simon. He was too close to me, and I didn't want to hurt him. Besides, they couldn't find me, could they?

The doorbell rang, and I could hear Simon get up and open the door.

"Hi, can I speak with Jemma Brown, please?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Storm. I'm part of Professor X's X-men Team. We need to talk to Jemma because of her abilities. She needs to come in now."

Speak of the devil.

Speak of the fuckin' devil.

* * *

**A/N: **

Me: Well, I think that ended well, for the first chapter. Kayla, notes?

Kayla: Still need OCs! Thank you followers and favoriters! Um, for the disclaimer.

Me: I do not own any X-men merchandise or characters. Stan Lee and Marvel does! I also don't own The Desolation of Smaug! I also don't own Benedict Cumerbach! Although I wish I did... *goes into creepy fangirl mode*

Kayla: Okay, you should all probably leave before Raven goes crazy. And when I say crazy, I mean crazy! Please review and send OCs! Format is on the intro page!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Charles Xavier

**Chapter Two: Meeting Charles Xavier**

_1 hour later..._

After an epic battle in my apartment living room, I suddenly found myself on a freaking plane with the people who took me away from Simon. We were all bloodied and bruised up, and I think Cyclops had an icicle still in his hair.

I stared out the window and down at the clouds. I wondered what Simon was up to. Staring at the couch that I was just sitting on? Sleeping in my bed? Crying at the frozen ceiling?

Before I knew it, the plane had landed. We were in some weird secret underground layer that was creepy, but amazing at the same time.

"Come on, let's go. The Professor is waiting." Storm said. I glared at her, then reluctantly walked out of the plane and into the chamber. The chamber hallway thingy itself was very high tech with a glossy sort of feel to it.

We walked past a door labeled the Danger Room. I stared at the door, and suddenly felt an urge to walk in. I was about to pull the door open, when the handle started to turn. I panicked and ran backwards from it. Then the door opened.

A man walked out of the room. He was at least twice my age, and had brownish hair. He was muscley* and looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. The good kind, not the kind that makes you look like a hermit.

He saw me on the ground, and I realized I fell over in my attempt to get away from the door. He smirked, then walked away. I watched him in an awe-like stare, cause I'm an idiot for good looking men.

"Hurry up!" Storm yelled. I hadn't even realized she got ahead of me. See, this is what happens when I run into hot guys.

"Who was that?" I asked after catching up. "Hmm, that? Oh. That's just Logan." Storm replied, not even interested.

"Logan..."

"The Wolverine."

"Oh. "

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to be living here, I should at least know who I'm living with." Not exactly why I was asking, but it was kinda true.

"Very good point."

"I tend to make excellent points." Mental hair flip.

"We're here."

We stopped at a circular door with an X shape. I looked at Storm, kinda like 'Please come with me!' type look.

"I'll wait for you out here." She said.

Well, there goes my window of opportunity.

I took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. The door slid open and I walked in. It was hospital looking, and there was a television screen. A man in a wheelchair was looking at it with his back facing me. "Ah, Jemma. Hello." He said.

The wheelchair turned, and I was staring at an old bald paralyzed man.

"Hello. My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for the gifted."

"Um. Hi. I'm Jemma. Jemma Brown. Thank you, I guess?" I questioned.

"I know." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Now, I know you may think this is crazy, but you are not the only one with talents, Jemma. There are many others who can do various things, like teleport, control others emotions, speak with the dead. I myself am a telepath, and am telegenic." Charles said.

"Um...cool?" I said.

"But we are fighting a war. And we need you!"

"That makes me feel loved."

"We can help you control your power, make them stronger, and you won't get sick every time."

I looked at Charles in shock. "How did you..."

"Never mind that. Now, you will need a roommate and bunking quarters..."

Suddenly, he stopped. Just, stopped. There was a moment of silence, then Charles started to grin. "Sarah, dear, if you wanted to volunteer, you could of just said so."

There was no one else in the room, and I thought he lost it. Then a feminine voice actually talked back. "Yeah, but this is more fun."

Charles laughed. "Jemma, this is Sarah Coles, also known as Wonder. As you can tell already, she turn invisible." Thin air materialized and hardened, then a girl about my age appeared. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and green blue eyes. She also was wearing a yellow hoodie and black jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey! I'm so excited for us to be roomies! I mean, I'm so alone and all, and even though spying is fun, I really want a roommate. And now I do! I'm so happy! Come on, let me show you our room!" Sarah took me by my hand and pulled me into the hallway. I looked back towards the room, and Charles just sat there, shaking his head.

You know what? I might actually like it here.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm on fire! Couple of notes! Thank you people who have read, followed, and favorited! Thank you Sarahwild for giving Kayla and me Sarah Coles! Thank you in general!

Kayla: Disclamier! Raven does not own X-Men or Sarah Coles as previously mentioned! X-men goes to Marvel, Sarah goes to Sarahwild. Tommorow is the last day of school! Yes! Thank the gods!

Me: Thank you for reading. Now. Let's dance!


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to know Sarah

**Chapter Three: Getting to know Sarah**

We finally reached our room. Sarah let go of my hand and opened the door. Then she beckoned me to come in.

It kinda looked like a hotel room, with two beds, tan walls, and a hugemongeus* window.

"Pick a bed." Sarah insisted. I chose the bed closer to the window. It felt more like home.

"So, what's your story?" Sarah asked. I shrugged. "Nothin' much. My parents were abusive, so when I turned 18, I ran away. I met Simon. We became friends, just friends mind you, and we've been living together ever since. He doesn't mind that I have powers, and is only concerned about them when I get sick over them."

God. Simon. What the hell was he doing without me?

"And what are your powers?" Sarah asked.

"Elemental. Like, five of them."

"Whoa. No wonder they're saying you're the most powerful. Most of us have never reached past class three! Well, most of us."

"I'm the most powerful?" Wow.

"Yeah."

We stared at each other from across the room. Sarah took her hoodie off and hung it on a coat rack. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a yellow hoodie. Talk about bright.

She sat down on her bed, then looked at me.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-three."

"Hey! Same as me!"

"Cool!"

We had an intense staring contest, then I laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Okay, now tell me what you can do, don't leave me guessing."

Sarah caught the pillow and laughed. "Fine. I can turn invisible, as you can tell, I am empathetic, I have super human agility, and I have energy blasts."

"Super human whata what?"

"The ability to react faster than a normal human being. Then again, what's normal?"

"Awesome. Any good life stories you want to tell me?"

"Um, my dad was cool about my mutation, until he died. Then my mom was remarried and they thought I was a freak. Which, we all are. So they kicked my ass out. I lived on the streets for about, hum, four, five years. Then Charles found me, took me in, and I've been living here ever since."

"How old were you at the time?" I asked.

"Oh, sixteen. Maybe seventeen."

"So you were twelve when they kicked you out?"

"Yup. Fortunately, I know how to take care of myself, so I was fine. I was better though living here."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. But everyone here rocks, so yeah."

"Any good people recommendations?"

Sarah laughed. "You think I should know this?"

"Well, yah. You can turn invisible and spy on random people!" I replied.

"Well, yeah, but that's just creepy! Seriously though, Scott's cool. You didn't maim him hopelessly when he went and got you, right?"

"I'm keeping that info private. You can ask him yourself." I said, giggling.

"Fine!"

"So you and him aren't a couple?"

"What? No! Goddamn, no! I don't think of him like that at all! He's like a brother to me! I'm a single lady!"

"Right."

"Seriously! That would just be wrong on my part!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's cause of Jean." Sarah started. "Jean was, like, my best friend. You would of thought we were related, the way we hung out with each other. But, then...well..." She faded. "If you watch the news at all, you would know what happened." She pushed a single strand of hair behind her ear.

I remembered what happened at Alcatraz. Yes, I do watch the news.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault. And Jean and Scott were a thing, so, that's just evil on my part." Sarah said.

"Any cute people I should know about?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Sarah thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No. I consider everyone family, so don't ask me." Then she smiled deviously. "Unless you're talking about Logan."

I almost swore that my face was going to burst into flames, it felt so hot. "What? No, I'm not! I'm just...wondering."

"Come on, you like him. You like him! You like him, you like him, you like him!" Sarah chanted.

"No I don't!" I said, trying to escape.

"You think he's cute!" Sarah yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

I ducked, then hopped off the bed and ran towards the door. Unfortunately, I think Sarah wanted me to do that. She held out her hand, palm parallel to the wall, and shot a blue energy blast at me. God damn it, it hurt! I fell down, then sat up on my knees and sent a small windstorm at her. She fell off the bed to avoid getting hit and busted her knee. I laughed, then started coughing. And coughed. And coughed. And coughed. Sarah sat up, then rushed over and helped me up. I limped towards the bed, then laid down. Sarah looked at me, eyes widened. "You gonna be okay?"

I smiled, then coughed, then smiled again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just...don't tell anyone."

Sarah smiled the devils smile. "About you using your powers, or you liking Logan?"

I coughed, then propped myself up with a pillow.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:**

Kayla: Hello! I'm taking over the authors note today. Raven is still fangirling over Hugh Jackman. If y'all saw Days of Future Past, the scene where he just wakes up from being sent back in time and he's in bed and he walks towards the window...yeah. That's called teenager fan girl mode. So, anyway, OC submissions are now closed! Thank you all who sent some in! Um, Thank you Sarahwild again for Wonder. Disclaimer! We don't own X-men! Marvel's great, brilliant, fantastic mind does. Um, thanks for reading! We shall update soon!

Me: I think I'm okay. Just letting y'all know, any word that has a star next to it that is a word in the Ravenese Dictionary. Okay. Back to fangirling.

Kayla: Ah! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! We don't need you to talk about Hugh Jackman's butt! Please go! Now! Everyone! Thank you for reading! Please run for your life now! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: The Danger Room

**Chapter Four: The Danger Room**

"Hey! Jemma! Wake up or we are going to be late for class, and I kid you not, I will kill you with my own, energy blasting, bare hands. Ya dig?"

Geezus*, I love this girl.

I sat up, and a granola bar came flying towards my face. "God damn it, eat something. You're going to pass out before we even get to the Danger Room!"

I yawned, then got out of bed and picked out clothes to wear. It seemed that everything was either yellow or black. "What's with all the yellows and blacks?" I asked.

"Charles wants us newer recruits to wear yellow and black, while the not so new, or teachers, wear just black." Sarah practically yelled.

"Oh." Was what I said. In the end, I ended up wearing black sweatpants, a black tank top, and a plain yellow crop top. I brushed my auburn hair, then decided to leave it down. I walked out of the bathroom just as Sarah walked out of the closet.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Sarah laughed, looking at my outfit. She was wearing black sweatpants too, and a yellow t-shirt. Her brown hair, which was longer than you thought, was pulled back into a ponytail.

I shrugged. "No one," I said. "I just picked it out."

"Yeah, well, girlie, you have great fashion sense. Now eat! We are going to be very, very, _very_ late. And I will kill you slowly. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Let's go!"

After twisting and turning, we finally made it to the Danger Room at least three seconds before the bell, I swear. Everyone turned and stared to look at us. None of them I reconized, but Sarah smiled at a couple and said "Hey, guys!" A few smiled back.

"Hey Sarah."

"Good to see you, Wonder."

"Hello Sarah!"

"Hi Sarah." a boy said. He looked at Sarah and smiled. "Who's this?" he asked. "Oh. Blaine, this is Jemma, my new roommate. Jemma, this is Blaine." Sarah said. She whispered in my ear, "He can speak with the dead."

"Hi." I said, smiling. "Where's the teacher?" Sarah asked. Blaine nodded his head. "Late. Again. Charles is either talking to him, or he's not so sober." "Wait, so who's the teach-" I started to ask. Then the door slammed. And Logan walked through the door.

"Mornin'." He mumbled. He walked in front of the crowd and stood there. Sarah nudged me and winked. I rolled my eyes at her, and then decided to pay attention.

"Today," Logan started. "You'll be split up into two teams. Both teams will be competing to capture the other teams flag. It's kind of like capture the flag today. But more deadly. Got it?" Everyone nodded. One girl raised her hand. "Yes, Lydia?" Logan sighed. "Are we allowed to use our mutation?" Lydia asked. "Well, I wouldn't be teaching you this if you weren't allowed to use it, would I?" Logan replied. Most of the class laughed, and Lydia flushed a bright red. "Right." she mumbled. "Any more questions? No? Good. Team Captains, go ahead and pick." Logan said.

A boy and girl came up to the front and started picking people. Sarah was out on the girls team, Blaine was picked for the boys. I kinda zoned out, then I heard the girl call my name. I jumped a little, then moved my way towards the front. I looked around the room. It was kinda hightech, and very glossy. Logan wasn't paying attention before, but when my name was called, he kinda perked up a little.

After a while, everyone was on a team. We all waited, and the scene changed. It went from inside a computer type feel, to an outdoor park feel. A gun fired, and the game started.

Now, I don't remember the first five minutes, but there was a lot of people out, a lot of mutant powers raging through, and a hell of a lot of running. After a while, I was out of breath. God, I really need to work out.

I was staring at a clearing, when I felt someone tap me shoulder. I freaked out, then turned around and saw Sarah. She motioned for me to follow her, and we walked silently to a telephone pole. There at the pole, was apparently the rest of my team; Me, Sarah, Lydia, two boys I didn't recognize, an a little eight year old girl. "Okay. We need help." Lydia said.

Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to describe her? Alright. Um, what is important about Lydia. Well, for starters, she had long brown hair. She was wearing a yellow, boatneck, long sleeved shirt, and a black skirt that went to her knees. She had an eye patch over her left eye, and her right eye was green. Anything else? Nope. Okay. Back to the Danger Room.

"There are only six of us left, so therefore, we are hopelessly outnumbered." she continued. "So we are going to give it all we got. Matt and Cory, think you can distract them?" Lydia asked. The boys (twins, if you looked at them for a while. Same black hair, blue eyes, everything) nodded, then disappeared into thin air. "You sure you can trust them?" Sarah asked. Lydia shook her head. "Nope. But if they know what's good for them, they'll do what I ask." Something tells me I shouldn't anger Lydia.

"Minty, can you find their flag?" Lydia asked. The eight year old nodded, then her eyes when all misty-like. Kind of like Storm's, but more purple. They were like that for a moment, then they returned to normal. She beckoned Lydia, and Lydia bent down. The little girl whispered in her ear, and Lydia nodded. Lydia then stood back up, and said "They are keeping theirs in a hollow tree, next to a stream, by an old maple tree. Thank you, Minty."

"So that leaves you two." Lydia said, turning to us. "You will find the flag, bring it to me, and we will win. Got it?" I nodded, not wanting to see her bad side. Sarah nodded, then turned to me. "You might want to hold my arm." Sarah said. Before I could protest, she turned invisible. I looked down at my body, and realized I turned invisible too. "Come on!" Sarah's voice said. I felt for her arm, grabbed it, and we ran. And ran. And ran. And ran some more.

Finally, we found an old maple tree. Sarah pointed it out cause she's good with trees. We wandered, the found a stream. "Alright." I said. "How do we find a hollow tree?" Sarah whispered. "It's not like we can walk around tapping every tree within a five foot radius. Someone will hear us."

"Um," I said. "Look for a tree with guards around it. When we do, you let go of me, and blast them with your energy blasts. While they are distracted, I'll put my hand into the tree, get the flag, I'll yell, you grab me, and we run as fast as hell. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan. And like Lydia." Sarah said.

We wandered for a bit, and then we found two guards around a tree with an owl hole, or whatever it's called. Sarah said, "Ready?" "Sure." I said.

"Go!" Sarah said. I felt her arm let go of me, and I turned un-invisible. "Hey!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs. I ran as fast as I could while the guards ran after Sarah. I made it to the tree and was about to put my hand in when I heard Sarah scream. I whipped around and saw the two boys hurting her. One was electrocuting her, while the other had created a gun out of thin air, and looked like he was going to shoot her with it. I looked at Sarah, then back at the tree. Sarah. The tree. Sarah. The tree. Finally I shouted, "Oh, to hell with the flag!" and turned towards the guards.

I felt my hands grow hotter. And hotter. And hotter still. Then finally I held them up and they were on fire. I sent a flame wall towards the dude who had the gun. Apparently I have hot hands cause the gun melted. He screamed in pain, making the other dude look up. I looked at a tree and told it to fall over. It didn't want to. So I took a different approach and used the leaves of the tree to wrap him up like a burrito. And it did. I wrapped the leaves around him, wanting him to suffocate for hurting my friends. Finally, a voice said "Jemma!"

I looked up and Logan was standing there.

"That's enough." Logan said.

I stopped, and the dude fell out of the tree. I looked at Logan. And then, the full affect of my mutation kicked in. I started to cough. A lot. I fell to the ground coughing. Sarah, even though she was greatly injured, sat up and started to talk to me.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. You'll make it, don't worry. Please Jemma, stay with me. Someone! Please help me! It's okay. You're going to make it out of this okay. Please Jemma."

The last thing I saw was Sarah crying, Lydia standing there patting Sarah on the back, and Logan standing there. The outdoor forest melted into the computer again.

And then I passed out.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Alright! No problems here! Thank you BFF Faith for creating Lydia Grace Winchester!

Kayla: Um, Raven does not own X-men! Marvel does!

Me: Before y'all say something, yes, I realize the capture the flag idea was a little lame, but I couldn't come up with anything! #writersblock!

Kayla: Thank you for reading! Please read, follow, and favorite!


	6. Chapter 5: Slumber Party

**Chapter Five: Slumber Party (With Excruciating Pain)**

I woke up in the same chamber in which I first met Charles Xavier, except this time, I was on a metal platform hooked up to an oxygen tank.

My vision was blurry when I woke up, but it slowly cleared up. I groaned a little, then attempted to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said. I couldn't match the voice with a face, so I just ignored it. I tried to sit up again, but then someone grabbed my wrists. "I said, don't do that. You're going to mess up the Professor, and that would suck for everyone. So, take my word as very good advice, and at least pretend you're going to follow it. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Now lay down." It said. It let go of my wrists, and I laid down.

"Now, this shouldn't hurt. Maybe." a completely different voice said. I was about to start panicking, when almost instantly, a calming sensation went through my brain. It tickled a little, and I almost started laughing.

Almost. That would be really embaressing if I did.

"Alright. You can open your eyes now." the other voice said. And I did.

I could see a lot better now, and my hearing was better. Then I realized that the first voice was Logan.

God damn it. Why, Lord, why must he be everywhere?

"Good morning, Jemma." The second voice said. I turned around, and there was Charles in all his bald headed glory. "Um, hi." I said. "Question, how did I get from the Danger Room to here?"

"Lo-" the Professor started.

"Actually, don't answer that." I said quickly.

"So, would you rather have the good news or the bad news?" Charles asked.

"Well, I would prefer the good news, but let's start with the bad news because I'm in that mood today. Just saying." I shrugged.

"The good news-"

"I told you to start with the bad news, Charles."

"The good news is," Charles continued, completely ignoring me. "That you are lucky to survived this little episode. Your powers could kill you without proper training."

"It was good news, and then it rolled downhill." I muttered.

"The bad news is, you may be confined to an oxygen tank for, oh, about a week. Like I said, we don't know what your powers can do without training. You may have difficultly breathing, so just to be safe, we are lending you an oxygen tank."

"So, a Phillip?" I asked. From behind me, I heard Logan chuckle a little, but Charles looked confused. "A what?"

"Never mind," I said. "I forgot you don't get any free time." More chuckling. Why, Lord, why?

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Well, you need training, of course. So, Logan, when do you have time off?"

"I'm not teaching a class on Friday, sir." Logan said.

"Then Jemma, this Friday, you will start training with Logan in the Danger Room."

What? What the hell did I just hear?

"Um, alright, Professor." I said nervously.

"That's my girl." Charles said, smiling.

"Now, you may go back to your room now." he said dismissively. "Okay." I said. I stood up, then tried to walk. After an attempt, I got it. I took the Phillip, then walked out of the chamber towards my room.

Then it hit me. Charles can read minds. What if, during my calm brain moment, he got glimpses of my thoughts?

My God, I hope he did not see my Logan fantasy. If he did, I am so screwed.

~X~

~X~

~X~

When I got to my room, I did not expect two things;

1.) Lydia being there,

2.) The little eight year old girl being there.

And then Sarah. She sat on her bed, all tear stained and everything. When she heard the door open, she looked up at me and smiled Cheshire big. She ran over and hugged me so tight I thought even the oxygen tank wouldn't help. Then, when she let go, she smiled again, then slapped me across the face.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for using your powers to save me." Sarah said.

"Fair enough." I muttered. "And why are they here!?" I asked.

"Slumber party?" Lydia asked. "We were going to spend the night with Sarah in case you didn't wake up, but hey! Charles Xavier can work wonders." The eight year old nodded.

"Okay!" I said. "Let's get this party started then!"

_1:00 a.m the next day..._

In the pastsixteenhours since I've known Lydia, I've discovered that she lived with her parents until she was nineteen, then she came and lived here for three years, she was a technopath, and her skin underneath her eye patch was purely gold metal and the eye itself was blue.

"So, what's her problem?" I asked nodding towards the eight year old, who was curled up fast asleep in a pink nightgown.

"Araminta? She's okay. She's a telepath and has telekinesis. We pretty much don't know anything about her 'cause she's so shy. She looks so familiar though, I just can't put my finger on it."

I looked over at Araminta. She had dark red hair that went about to her shoulders. Something about the hair seemed familiar, but I just couldn't tell.

After a while, Lydia fell asleep. I stared at the ceiling until about two in the morning, then I placed the nubbins in my nose, switched the lamp off, and fell asleep myself.

And if I happened to open the door and look outside once, I would've seen Logan there, listening to us.

* * *

**A/N: **

Me: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Please don't kill me! Um, for those who got the Fault in our Stars reference, which should be pretty obvious, have cookie! I personally find it adorable that Logan read TFioS.

Kayla: We don't own X-men! Marvel does!

Me: A quick little side note! I will be starting a TFioS fanfic called 'Anna Van Houten'. It's pretty much if Anna didn't have cancer and lived, but Peter Van Houten still wrote An Imperial Affliction. And, if anyone can guess who Minty reminds everyone of, they win my love and affection forever. Please put it in the reviews. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: The Brotherhood of Mutants

**Chapter Six: The Brotherhood of Mutants**

Magneto stood on the balcony of the concrete building.

No, it was not a jail. Just a regular concrete building in New York. Fine? Fine. Let's continue.

He watched the humans along the side of the road, disgusted by their average lives, not as evolved as mutants were. But he had a plan.

Red watched Magneto from afar. While she too, felt a disrespect for humans, she did not loathe them.

Red did not have emotions. Emotions were a weakness.

Magneto cocked his head slightly, then smiled a little. "Red, darling, you don't have to watch from afar. Come closer, and watch the Homo sapiens."

Red took a deep breath, then walked towards the balcony. "How did you know I was there, sir?" Red asked.

"The ability to forge weapons out of thin air might give it away a bit," Magento said. "Also, your wings are a bit noisy."

Red blushed a little, then folded out her black wings. So to speak, she was rather proud of them.

"Have you put the plan into action?" Magento asked.

"No, sir. I have mainly been waiting for the right time." Red stuttered.

Magneto made a _tsk-tsk_, then said "Red! You know how vital this is! If any of it goes wrong, we could be done for!"

"I know, sir! I just need more time!" Red exclaimed.

"You have twenty-four hours," Magneto replied. "Go."

Red nodded, then went down the hall. Two boys were standing in the middle, a blond one and a red haired one. "What did he want?" The blond one asked.

"Both of you, come with me." Red said bluntly. The boys nodded, the followed Red out the door. They walked for a bit, then Red opened a double door into a lab.

Red reached a scrying bowl. "Will, if you please?" The red head nodded, then pit his hands over the bowl and stared at the oil.

After a moment, he looked up. "They are all distracted. The Professer has not used Cerebro in quite some time. We are safe."

"Good," Red said. "Jack, you can let him loose."

"Are you sure?" Jack said nervously.

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot! Now do it!" Red yelled. The blond nodded quickly, then raced towards a pair of huge double doors.

Red watched him. Jack was a little cute, but she didn't let him know that. Emotions were a weakness.

Jack opened the doors, and instantly the power went out. A cold breeze past the boys and Red, and for the first time, Red was a little scared.

"Who dares awaken me?" A slurred voice said.

"Kokkinos Louloudi," Red called out. "Or Red Flower. Take your pick."

"Red Flower, why do you call me?" The voice asked.

"We need you to grab someone," Red started. "Off of Charles Xavier's hands."

"Who?"

Red smiled.

"Does the name Jemma Brown sound familiar to you?"

She could literally hear the voice smirk.

"Find her. Then bring her to me." the dark haired, red eyed girl commanded.

"Yes, Red Flower." the voice said.

Then a bright blue light came out of the door and disappeared into the darkness.

In an instant, the power came back on, leaving Will and Jack dumbfounded. "So, what do we do now?" Jack asked. Red sighed. "Now," she said, sitting down, "we wait." The boys sat down with her, and together, they all stared at the lab walls.

"You know," Jack said after a moment. "This is either crazy or brilliant."

Red smiled again, and the fourteen year old girl rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"It's amazing how much those two traits coincide."

* * *

**A/N: **

_~Flashback~_

_Me: I dip-died the ends of my hair a Jean Grey color, so therefore I am half Jean Grey! _

_Hazel's Dad: Who? _

_My Dad: Jean Grey. X-men Series. Most powerful telepath. Aka Phoneix. Wolverine and Cyclops love interests. _

_Hazel's Dad: (mumbling question) _

_Me: Yes. _

_My Dad and Hazel's Dad: (Laughter) _

_Me: Wait, what? _

_Hazel's Dad: Do you have a thing for Wolverine? _

_Me: (runs away screaming) _

_~Flashback ends~_

Me: Yeah, it was an interesting 4th of July for everyone.

Kayla: Yep.

Me: So, um, Happy 4th of July for our fellow Americans! I decided to throw in a Magneto chapter so you guys would know who the villian was. I was also making a point. And whoever gets the Pirates of the Caribbean reference wins a cookie and my love and affection forever. Kayla, disclaimer!

Kayla: We don't own X-men! Marvel does! Oh, and thank you, Tawny Haired Wild Flower for Red! We love her so!

Me: Please feel free to read and interogate our other current story Anna Van Houten for The Fault in Our Stars! Also, I have a poll up on my profile that is very important to my next fanfic, so please put in your honest opinion. Well, that's it! Good bye!


	8. Chapter 7: We're Off!

**Chapter Seven: We're Off! (Not to see the Wizard!)**

I got back to my room after a day of really, really, really hard, butt-kicking training.

"So," Sarah said. "How did training with Logan go?"

I moaned, then flopped on my bed. "Not that great?" Sarah suggested.

"I swear, if I hear, _it takes time_, from Logan one more time, I'm gonna kick his ass." I groaned.

"But it was worth it because Logan is super hot and I know roughly six girls who would die to take your place right now?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically.

"I though you considered everyone family?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but it's Logan." Sarah shrugged. I laughed.

I walked into our bathroom and changed into yoga pants, a white shirt, and pulled my hair down from its ponytail. I walked back into our room, fell face first into my bed, and attempted to sleep.

Oh, wait. You guys weren't here for a couple days. Well, I started training with Logan, and I'm more more exhausted than ever because I'm constantly getting sick. It's gotten to the point where I have a personal Phillip. Just waiting for me. In the Danger Room. So,my schedule looks like this;

Monday: Train.

Tuesday: Train.

Wednesday: Get sick, then train some more.

Thursday: Train, then throw up.

Friday: Train with Logan.

Saturday: Train with Logan.

Sunday: Sleep.

Repeat.

After a while, you get tired of sweat. _Really_ tired of sweat.

I turned around so I was on my back, then closed my eyes for about ten seconds.

Our door opened. "Sarah, Jemma? The Professor needs you." I heard Lydia say.

"Us personally, or everyone he can think of at the moment?" Sarah said.

"Everyone he can think of at the moment." replied Lydia.

"Shit, this is bad. Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Sarah said.

"Why can't a girl get any sleep around here, like, ever?" I moaned, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Come on, Jemma. You can do this. Do you need your oxygen tank?" Sarah asked.

I thought for a moment. "Sure, what the hell."

Doesn't hurt nobody, won't kill nobody.

Something tapped my shoulder, causing me to open my eyes. Sarah handed me the tubes, and I reached over and put them in my nose.

Sarah smiled, then took my arm. Together, we walked down the hallways of the blessed Charles Xaiver.

When we got to our little meeting room, there was various persons; Lydia, Araminta (Sarah and Lydia told me to call her Minty), Blaine, a couple other boys I didn't care to regonise, Charles, Storm, Cyclops, a slightly disheveled Logan, and then some older girls I didn't regonise.

And then me. With my Phillip. Oh yeah, Jemma, way to make yourself a social outcast.

I stood next to Logan, and we stood in an akward silence, waiting for Charles to start talking. Logan leaned in and whispered, "Looking good, Jem."

I looked up at him. Of course, he was smirking. I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "Not to bad yourself."

Once again, a smirk, then all eyes towards Charles.

Charles cleared his throat, then started to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now receiving a threat that will be possibly large. The Brotherhood of Mutants are planning an attack, which others would call a terrorist attack, in New York. They plan to unleash something that will affect the war we are knee deep in. They are dubbing it 'Razor Fang'. We need people to get in and destroy it before it becomes a bigger threat. Questions?"

Silence. I like the fact that Charles was just so calm during this, like he was talking about the weather or something.

One hand raised up. Lydia. Big surprise.

"How scary is this 'Razor Fang'?" Lydia asked. Oh my, was that a hint of fear I just heard?

"Kitty?" Charles turned to one of the older girls. Kitty said, "Imagine a glowing bright blue orb with the power to destroy everything electrical around it."

Silence. "No fear in her, huh?" I whispered to Logan. Chuckling. "She does. She just doesn't show it though."

"Volunteers?" Charles asked.

No one made a move. Then, a hand raised from someone nobody expected.

"Minty?" Someone asked, shocked. I think it was Sarah. And yep, little, grey eyed, dark red head Minty was volunteering to put up against an orb.

Charles was shocked, and a little sad, but he smiled and beckoned her to come up to him.

Minty walked up to the front.

Nobody moved. Then a boy went up. Then a boy teleported to the front.

Then Lydia went up. Then Storm went up.

Silence. Then I raised my hand. Charles saw my hand, thought about it, then let me come up.

"Sir, I don't think that's right." Someone said.

Everyone turned to look at Logan. I looked at him, and he was full of, just, raw disapproval.

Charles looked at me, then at Logan. "Why not?"

"Jem can't go because she hasn't mastered anything yet. She couldn't use her mutation, and if she could, all she would do is get sick."

I was so mad. I could defend my ass, I didn't need Logan to always be there.

Charles thought, then he said, "We'll discuss this later."

After the whole meeting, I met Logan in the chamber. I walked up to him and freaking slapped him.

"Ow! The hell!" Logan yelled.

"I can defend myself, okay! I don't need you to protect my back all the time, okay!" I shouted.

"I'm trying to save your life, Jem!" Logan said.

"So who cares!" I shouted back.

"I'm trying to make sure you don't die out there!" Logan yelled.

"Nobody gives a shit!" I screamed. "I'm probably going to die from this goddamned mutation anyway, so who cares!"

"I care!" Logan yelled.

"Good job, that makes one of us!" I yelled back.

"Why?!" Logan yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

I decided to then shut up, because I then realized he had claws and could use them at any point during this argument.

Logan took a deep breath, then asked again. "Why? Why don't you care, Jemma? When are you going to wake up, and realize that it's not just you who's going through this, it's everyone. Everyone who you love and care about and everyone who loves and cares for you, is going through your goddamned mutation, and when you die everyone will die with you. So, why?"

I actually and literally did not know how to respond to that.

"Because I don't want them to go through what I'm going through." I finally said. "And about right now, I'm going through hell."

With that, I turned around and walked away towards my room, leaving Logan there all alone.

~X~

Later that night, I stayed up reading Harry Potter connected to my Phillip. Sarah was asleep, and the volunteers were just about to leave in the X-Jet.

There was a knock at the door. I looked up, and said "Come in."

The door opened, and Logan walked in. I watched, then decided to pretend not to care, so I continued to read.

"So," Logan started. "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry."

I closed the book and looked at him straight in the eye. I shrugged. "It's fine, really. Apologies accepted." I smiled.

Logan smiled back. "And, I also want to say," there was a pause. "No matter what, we are here for you. Come Hell or high water, there are a lot of people who will be behind you all the way. I know I will." I smiled again.

"And finally, I talked with the professor." Logan said. Immediately, my heart started beating a lot faster. "He and I talked for a while, and we decided that you could go."

My mouth dropped open. "Really? Oh my god, Logan, thank you!" I said. I sat up and pulled Logan into the biggest hug ever. He seemed surprised, but then hugged me back.

"But," Logan continued.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Nothing good ever comes after a but._

"But only on one condition." Logan said. I pulled away. "Go ahead, big guy, name it." I replied.

"I have to come with you." Logan said simply. I pretended to think about it, then held out my hand and smiled. "Deal." I said. Logan took my hand and we shook. "Deal." He said.

"Now, hurry up and pack, they're leaving in about ten minutes." Logan said as he left the room.

I tossed in a couple clothes, threw on a sweatshirt over my pajamas, wrote a quick letter to Sarah, then grabbed the Phillip and went to catch up with Logan as we boarded the X-Jet.

As I sat down next to Logan and Lydia on the jet, I rested my head against the headrest, out of breath. Then I leaned down and whispered to my hands;

"Keep your goddamned mutation together."

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Oh yeah, its my birthday! Oh yeah, it's my birthday! Notes! Hoped you enjoyed! Hope it wasn't to boring or to crazy. I'm finding Logan more fun to write about.

Kayla: Raven and I don't own X-Men! Marvel's fantastic brain does!

Me: Please check out 'Why He Didn't Let Go,' also X-Men, and 'Anna Van Houten', FiOS. Good-bye! Take a cookie! And happy thirteenth birthday to me!


	9. Chapter 8: Epic Battle

**Chapter Eight: An Epic Battle with a Tennis Racket**

I think I fell asleep on the plane, because Storm started growing tentacles out of the sides of her face, and unless her mutation allows her to do that, that's just unnatural.

So, anyway, when I did wake up, there was an intense vibrating coming from my pocket. I took my phone out. It was Sarah's caller I.D. I had seven missed calls from her.

"Damn." I whispered. I got up, then moved to the back of the jet, passing a sleeping Logan, a boy reading a book, and a well-oiled eyeballed Lydia. She had been oiling her eye, that girl.

I pressed call, brought it up to my ear, and listened to the dial tone. On the first ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" I asked. "I had a lot of missed calls from you, and I-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" A really angry voice yelled. I winced as I held the phone away from my ear, and in the process, waking up everyone who was sleeping and causing everyone to look at me.

"Ow!" A boy yelled.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked.

"Waffles!" Logan exclaimed.

"YOU CANT JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT, BARELY TRAINED AND GETTING SICK EVERY TIME YOU CREATE ONE SMALL SINGLE SNOWFLAKE OR AN EMBER! WHAT THE HELL, JEMMA! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!"

"Sarah," I said cautiously. "Don't look now, but I believe you've just woken up everyone on the jet. And then some."

"DO I SOUND LIKE I CARE?!" Sarah yelled.

"I think a Canadian goose fell out of the sky. Oh, wait, look! There goes another one."

"JEMMA MORRIGAN BROWN, I SWEAR, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID GEESE! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU ARE RISKING YOUR LIFE! FOR LOGAN!"

That got everyone's attention. I might've turned a shade of really bright flame red.

"You know what? Let me call you back." I said into the phone.

"JEMMA, DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON-" Then I hung up and shoved my iPhone into my pocket. Then I turned and looked at everyone.

You know those really small, awkward silences, that just seem to hang in the air? Yeah. I hate those.

"So," I said, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "That was an interesting, uh, phone call, that was. Yep."

I looked at everyone's blank faces. Logan had a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. Lydia's face was filled with curiosity. I shrugged a little. Then I raced down the aisle and sat down next to Lydia, grabbed her water bottle, opened it, and poured it down Lydia's head.

"Ack! What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing wrong, nothing to see here, move along, peeps, move along." I said. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged in unison, and went back to reading and sleeping.

"Take a shirt." I said, grabbing her arm and running down the aisle with her to the bathroom.

After she had changed into a yellow boat neck and black jeans, Lydia looked me in the eyes. "So what was that about?"

I looked at her and pretended to be confused. "Pouring water down your shirt, or the phone call with Logan's mention of existence?"

"The phone call with Logan's mention of existence." Lydia stated. I sighed, then looked at her again. You know, Lydia's eyes are very beautiful, yet very creepy. You're looking at one normal green eye, and then you're looking at a blue eye with gold metal instead of skin. It's really cool.

"So, when we left, Logan came into my room and said I could go. Naturally, I was psyched. But I didn't know how to tell Sarah. So, I left a note for her. The basis was 'I'm doing this for myself and for Logan. Me, for the experience, and Logan, to show him that I can prove myself."

"Wait, wait, wait. When did this happen?" Lydia interrupted. I stared at her.

Lydia sighed. "The whole proving yourself thing. When did that happen?"

"Oh. A couple days ago. He was drunk-"

"When is he not?" Lydia muttered.

"Don't say that. He's a really nice guy, and once you get past the tough guy part, you'll like him." I said in his defense.

"Someone's obsessive." Lydia said. "But whatever. Continue with your speal."

I glared at her. "Anyway, he was drunk. It was a long night, and we were both tired. I was trying, and trying, and trying. Eventually, Logan snapped and was like, 'You'll never learn.' And I was like, 'Uh, I'm trying to, dude.' And he was like, 'No. You won't.' And then he walked away. And then I was like-"

"Hey! We are landing! We've hit a hot spot!" Someone shouted outside the door. "Finally. Some action!" Lydia breathed. "We will continue this conversation later. Much later."

She exited the bathroom, and I followed her. I went back to my seat and debated what to take. I didn't really need to bring anything, so I sat back down and waited for us to land.

It was really bumpy on the way down. I don't know who was flying the plane, but whoever it was, sucked at it severely.

I glanced over at Logan, and he looked at little...well, not that great. He was looking a little pale, and he clutched the arm rests of his seat. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-" He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes. "I don't like planes."

My turn to be surprised. "Really?" I asked. He nodded.

I stared at him for a while, then I reached over and took his hand. He seemed surprised for a second, then relaxed.

What? It's not a romantic gesture. I'm comforting the guy. Anyone who says otherwise will not see the light of day again. Got it?

We waited as the plane slowly landed into a clearing in some random park. As everyone shuffled around us, Logan did not let go of my hand.

"Um, Logan? We've landed." I said. Logan opened his eyes, then quickly let go. We sat in silence, then I stood up and followed Lydia (who had just put on her eye patch) out the door.

Outside, it was blinding. After my eyes adjusted, I could see a little bit of the park. It was hilly, and very green. In the background, there was a skyline of buildings.

In the park were random joggers and passerby alike. Near us was a group of teens playing badminton and three dudes on skateboards. Some people were staring, but we shrugged it off. We all marveled at the site, me especially, for I had not been in public since Simon.

Sweet holy Jesus, Simon. It had been forever since I thought about him.

"Where are we supposed to find a glowing blue orb of death in this?" One of the boys asked.

Turns out, not that far. As soon as the words left his mouth, the plane started to roll towards us. "Look out!" Lydia shouted. One boy stepped in front of our group and instantly a purple force field surrounded us. Like that girl in the Incredibles, Violet, her fields.

Wow. I just referenced The Incredibles everyone. Bow down to the epicness of my immature brain.

Minty raised a hand to her temple, and the plane slowed down a little. Eventually it stopped. The field went away.

If people weren't staring before, they had all rights to stare now.

Then the plane started to crackle blue lightning, and a figure rose out of the plane.

"Why, hello." The figure said. "Care to join?"

He raised his hand so it was parallel to the ground, palm up. A small burst of electricity shot out of his hand and hit Minty in the stomach.

Minty made no audible sound, but her face shaped into a look of surprise and fell over. "Minty!" Lydia yelled. She turned and faced the blue orb. "You bastard!" Then parts of the plane started to lift up and wrap around the figure to form a cage. Then it fell and hit the ground. Then we all turned to look at Lydia.

"What?" She asked. "Technopath. Even the plane has technology embedded into it."

"We need the plane to get back to the mansion, you idiot!" a boy yelled.

"Oops." Lydia said.

Then the blue figure walked out of the cage. "You forgot that I am purely made electricity and can go through metal."

And the next thing you know, everyone in the park was running and screaming, the bright sunny day turns dark with Storm clouds, and about half of our people are down, bursting with blue electricity. Woo! Yay! Fun times!

About half way through our epic battle, Logan pulled me aside and said, "I'm starting to regret letting you come."

I picked up another rock and threw it at Orb of Death. "So, what do we do know, coach?" I yelled over more lightning, throwing another rock.

Logan looked around for inspiration, then shouted, "Make that tree fall on him."

I looked toward where he was pointing. I swear, I could feel my eyes go wide. "That tree? That's huge!" I yelled over thunder. The tree was a really tall thick, oak tree. "I can't do that! Baby steps!"

"Got any better ideas?" Logan shouted.

"No, sir." I gulped.

"Then have the damn tree fall on him!"

I sighed, then closed my eyes and concentrated. I could hear the tree talking, but it didn't want to fall. It liked staying in the ground

Fortunately, I didn't have to do anything. Before I could, I heard this loud, unfamiliar coming from my right.

"And...FIRE!"

I opened my eyes, turned around, and saw the group of teens playing Badminton earlier shooting birdies at Orb of Death at the command of a brown (with the ends dyed red) haired girl. The three teens were taking up what I was doing earlier and throwing rocks. One kid even threw his tennis racket. I'm so proud.

Orb of Death was confused, but continued to attack. Then he groaned and sank to the ground and disappeared.

The teens all cheered. All us X-men that were still up went and got together.

"Okay. Woohoo! Yay for us! Now, I would like greasy American food and a nap." Lydia said breathlessly.

"After, we somehow stop the others from DYING!" A boy said. "How do we stop the electricity?"

Everyone thought. Then everyone turned toward me. "Yeah, not happening." I said. "Why aren't all of you looking at Storm? Rain clouds, you idiots!"

So, after dumping water on everyone, we all talked for a while. The plan was to go to a hotel, check out a couple of rooms, and go eat while the others relaxed and healed.

After that, I went and talked with the teens.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping." I said.

"No problem." said the girl with the dip-dyed hair.

"Who was the guy that threw the tennis racket?"

"Hm? Oh, that was Evan. That blond guy over there." The girl said.

"Cool. Extra points to you, Evan!" I called out. The girl laughed, and reached her hand out.

"Meagan." She introduced herself. "And that's Ashley, with the red hair, Sarah, with the green shirt, and then Bobby and Andrew with black hair, and then Evan."

"Jemma. Pleasure to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "That's Storm, with the dark skin, and she's carrying Minty, our youngest. Then there is Lydia, who's carrying a boy around your guys's age. Don't know his name. Then there is that boy, also around you're age. Also don't know is name. And then there's-"

"Jem! Come on, let's go!" Logan shouted.

"The ditzy dingbat who calls me Jem." I muttered. "Sorry, I have to go. Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!" Meagan said.

I walked away from the kids and followed Logan out of the park. As we left, I saw a message written in the dirt by the plane.

_I'm not finished yet._

* * *

A/N:

Me: Hey guys! Quick side note, thanks aly2hime for helping me edit! You guys should go check her out. She's a fantastic writer, and she writes a whole lot of One Piece. She's really good and would appreciate it if you guys read her story.

Kayla: We are sorry we didn't get you guys another chapter sooner, it's just that...well, #writersblock

Me: Yes indeed. At least it wasn't as bad as last time.

Me and Kayla: *shudders*

Kayla: And again.

Me and Kayla: *shudders*

Me: So, we don't own X-men! Marvel does! And we will see you soon! Bye!


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**Chapter Nine: Nightmares**

"Psst! Jemma! Jemma, wake up!" A little voice whispered. I groaned, then rolled over and tried to ignore it.

After our epic fight, we went and checked into a hotel. Girls got one room, boys got another room. We made sure the rooms were right next to each other. At about nine, all us girls were out like a light. Lydia got a bed, Storm got a bed, then Minty and I took the couch apart and shared that.

"Jemma! Please wake up!" The voice whispered a bit louder.

I groaned, then opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Look, whoever it is, it's two in the morning, so just please let me sleep."

Something nudged my shoulder. Hard. I groaned again, then looked up.

Minty looked at me with her big grey eyes. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and her black shorts she was wearing earlier. Her dark red hair was pulled into pigtails.

"I had a bad dream." Minty said, scared.

First off, I was shocked. This was the girl that had never spoken to anyone. And second, nightmares? X-Men get nightmares? Now I've seen everything.

I sighed. "Okay, come here. What was it about?" I asked, pulling her in close so her head rested against my shoulder.

"Well, I was in Japan. I was wandering along the bank of a river, when this scary Japanese guy came flying out of the ground. I got scared, so I ran. I tried to lift him up with my telepathy and throw him, but it wasn't working. Then I hid behind some old tubes. And my brother was hiding with me. I said, 'Quentin?' And he replied, 'You're a big girl, Minty. You can take him down.'

"So I did. We fought. He was kind of like that guy you battled earlier today. With all the electricity and everything. Then he kinda turned into a gigantic spider. His eyes were glowing bright red and had fangs with rabies and everything. I couldn't do it. So I ran. And ran. And ran. He chased after me. Then, in this big loud voice, he shouts, 'LOOK DOWN.' And I did.

"And then I woke up." Minty finished. She looked at me with those eyes of hers.

"Okay, well first, I have so many questions that need answers." I said. "First, who is your brother?"

"Quentin." Minty stated. "He looks nothing like me at all. He's fifteen, blond, green-eyed. Tall. Five five."

"Is he here with us?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll point him out to you. He can teleport, and can shape shift."

"Really? He doesn't...you know.." I gestured with my hands. "Look like Mystique or anything like that?"

Minty shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Oh. Okay. Cool. Next question," I said. "Are you afraid of spiders?"

Minty hesitated, then nodded.

"Have you seen The Prisoner of Azkaban?" I asked. "Or have read it?"

"Which series is that?" Minty asked. "Harry Potter. I've been doing some rereading." I replied.

Minty raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're twenty-three and you're rereading Harry Potter?"

"Hey, I didn't have much time to grow up." I said in my defense.

"Well, yes. I have read and seen The Prisoner of Azkaban. What does that have to do with my dream?" Minty asked.

"Do you remember the scene in which they're turning what they fear into something absolutely ridiculous?"

"Yes."

"Well, your dream is exactly like that. Your brain is what's turning Japanese Man into a spider. Once you realize it isn't real, you can change it to whatever you want. You can see your brother only wearing a balloon. Japanese Man as a princess. Logan in a dress."

At this, Minty burst out laughing. She had a really cute laugh. I was chuckling as well, and had to shush her.

"See? Your brain is a powerful thing. You can change whatever you want in your dream." I smiled.

"And lastly, how old are you, Minty?"

"Eight, almost nine." Minty replied, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Aren't you getting just a little old for nightmares?" I asked.

Minty opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

"Go to sleep, kiddo. You've got nothing to be afraid of." I comforted her.

"Really?" Minty whispered, astonished.

"Really really." I whispered back. "After all, you are an X-Men. You are fearless. And me, Quentin, Lydia, practically everyone on the team would die for you. Believe me. I know Lydia would."

Minty breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled. "Thanks Jemma. You're an awesome friend. I'm glad you could help."

"Me too." I replied. "Now, go to sleep. If you need anything, I'll be right here."

"Okay. Goodnight." Minty said, laying down on her makeshift cot of cushions. I smiled, then pulled the blanket over her.

"Goodnight kiddo." I whispered. Then I rolled over and went to sleep.

~X~

Okay, my dream wasn't really a dream. It was more of a flashback.

It was raining. I was lost, confused, and alone. I was wearing jeans, a pink T-shirt, and a white hoodie. My auburn hair was in a ponytail, and there was a red hand mark on my face.

This must've been when I ran away. When I was eighteen.

I was hungry and I didn't have any money. But I kept running. And running. And running. I got to a freeway. About around this point, I gave up. I sighed, then sat down by the edge of the road.

And I started to cry.

About fifteen minutes later, a grey van pulled up and stopped where I sat. I wiped my tears off my face and stood up. A window rolled down and a voice said, "You need a lift?" I nodded. The lock clicked, and I pulled open the door and climbed in.

Inside the van was neat and tidy. Like, the guy was a neat freak. Every. Single. Thing. It was a lot cleaner than my parents. They had trash all over the inside of their car.

Sitting in the drivers seat was a boy about two years older than me. Mousy brown hair, and the biggest green eyes you ever saw hiding, behind thick nerd glasses. His skin was kinda pale, and he was dressed casually.

He smiled. "Hello. What's your name?"

I hesitated. If I told him my name, he could turn me in to the police. But, if I did tell about my parents, then he could turn _them_ into the police.

"Leslie Simmons." I finally said, lying.

"Simon. Simon Foster." The driver said. He smiled again, then pulled us away from the curb and drove in the direction I came from.

"So, Leslie, are you a hitchhiker?" Simon asked.

"Um, kinda." I said.

"You planning on going anywhere specific?"

"No, not really. Wherever you're going, I'm going to follow you."

Simon was silent. I realized he was smirking. "What?" I asked.

"You're half a hitchhiker, yet you're not planning on going anywhere. Why is that, Leslie Simmons?"

I stopped talking. I didn't have to answer. Instead, I looked out the window.

It had stopped raining, but it was still grey and cloudy outside. I looked at the time on the dashboard. Eight fifteen a.m. _Wonder when they'll realize I'm gone, _I thought.

"Are you running from the law? Are you a criminal?" Simon asked again. When I didn't answer, he shook his head and said, "I'm driving a criminal to Yale University."

"You're going to Yale?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"And she speaks!" Simon exclaimed with mock excitement. "Seriously though, I'm only driving to take an interview there. Not actually going there to go there. Not yet. Fifty-fifty chance. But, it's still exciting."

"You're driving 1,000 miles from New York City to New Havens, Connecticut, including traffic?" I asked again, dumfounded.

"Uh, yeah. Duh!" Simon said.

We sat in silence again. I continued to stare out the window and play with a strand of my hair. Simon focused on driving.

After a few minutes, Simon turned on the radio, and a pop song came on. I smiled like an idiot when I heard the lyrics.

Simon must've seen, because then he said, "Seriously? You like Owl City?"

I shrugged. "They're okay. I just like this one song." I hummed along to the words.

"Okay, Leslie, are you being completely honest with me?" Simon asked.

I shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"You've got a bright red hand mark on your face. Well, it's more pink now, but it's still visible."

Shiznits*. Forgot about that.

I sighed, then looked over at Simon. He wasn't bubbly anymore, he was dead serious. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"I can't make any promises." Simon deadpanned.

"My name isn't Leslie Simmons. It's Jemma Brown. I ran away from home because my parents are abusive."

Simon was silent for a minute. Then he slammed the brakes at the stop light. I lurched forward, then leaned sideways as we turned around.

"No, Simon, do _not_ take me to the poliCE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! SIMON!" I screamed, panicking.

"Don't get your hoodie in a twist, Jemma. It's for your own good." Simon said bluntly.

"SIMON!" I screamed. I was really, really scared. Why did he turn on me like that?

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin in between my kneecaps. Then I started to cry.

Suddenly, the car started to turn really, really, _really_ cold. Frost started to form on the windows, then turned to ice.

"What the..." Simon puzzled. Then ice started to form on the drivers window. "Aw, crap. I can't see." Simon muttered.

I put my feet down, then took my hand and willed it to heat up. Once it was really warm, I reached up and put it against the window. The ice almost instantly turned to water, then voila! A window defrosted. And just in time to find that we were about to crash.

"Oh my god Simon pull over the freaking car now!" I yelled. Simon turned the wheel so fast that we spun a whole three sixty degrees and then practically flew into the next lane. Then Simon pulled over on the side of the road. We both were panting for life. Once we got our breath back, Simon turned his head to look at me.

"What, on Gods great big, green, and blue earth just happened?!" Simon yelled.

"I think I'm going to puke." I mumbled. I opened the car door, leaned down, and threw up on the side of the road.

When I was finished puking, I sat up and closed the door. I turned to look at Simon.

"And now you know why they hurt me, and why I ran." I said.

~X~

I woke up with a start. I hadn't thought about that in forever.

Sweet Jesus, Simon._ Hope he's okay, _I thought. I sat up on my cushion cot and looked at the clock. Four thirty in the morning. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, then looked over at Minty.

She looked peaceful, like she was in a better place than the stupid, messed up world we lived in.

Then it hit me. I realized who Minty's doppelgänger was. Who everyone thought she was familiar looking, but they couldn't place their finger on.

_Jean Grey._

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Da-da-da-duh! Guess who's your favorite fanfiction writer of all time! This girl!

Kayla: Uh, I'm here too.

Me: And that girl!

Kayla: First, we're sorry we haven't updated! Too many camps and trips to places without internet! Please don't kill us!

Me: Second, this is kinda a filler chapter that explains some of Jemma's past, and you get to see Minty! Ahh, she's so cute.

Kayla: Third, we went and saw Guardians of the Galaxy! Soooo good! Groot is adorable! We think he kinda looks like Raven's dog.

Me: And fourth, we don't own X-men! Stan 'The Man' does!

Kayla: Ciao, everyone! We hope to update soon!

Me: Don't forget to check out our other stories, like 'Anna Van Houten' and 'Why He Didn't Let Go'. Bye!


	11. Chapter 10: Learning to Drive

**Chapter Ten: Learning to Drive While Being Chased**

"I am telling you guys, she looks like Jean!"

It was about nine in the morning. Everyone was fully awake, and while Minty was taking a shower, I was retelling last night's events.

Lydia and Storm looked at each other. Storm shrugged, then sighed. "We did think that she looked like someone from the old team, but we never did figure out who."

"So take my word for it!" I urged. "She has the same hair color, the same facial features, they even have the same eye color!"

That moment, Minty came out of the shower, dressed and hair sopping wet. "Breakfast?" she suggested, then left our room.

Lydia and Storm turned and stared at me with awed faces.

"What, the flaming torches of hell did you do to her?" Lydia asked. "That's the most she's said to any of us since she's got here!"

"I've got magic." I said cooly. "Now, I'm going to take Minty up on her offer and go to breakfast."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, get back here. I'm not done interrogating you." Lydia said.

I sighed. "What do you want to know, oh powerful all knowing master?"

"How do you know what Jean even looks like? You weren't here for that."

"Television. I was flipping channels back at my...apartment...and they were doing a news report on the Alatraz remains of the fight. Logan was still there after he...did what he did."

"Hm. Alright. That answers my question. Now you may eat. Storm and I will be there in a minute." Lydia replied.

~X~

"Jemma! Come here! I want to show you something!" Minty called. I went over to her and leaned to her level.

"See him?" She pointed. I looked where she was pointing and saw the blond haired boy. "That's my brother, Quentin." Minty said proudly.

"Well, he's a very lucky boy to have you as a sister." I said. "Now, I haven't eaten, and I still need food in my belly...s."

A passing Lydia replied with "Plural?"

I wiggled my eyebrows mysteriously. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Lydia. I'm a food lord."

Lydia laughed, then got in the food line of the hotel. I joined her, and within six minutes, I had a cheese-topped bagel.

I sat dow and began to spread cream cheese on the bagel. Lydia joined me, and the black haired boy joined us.

After an awkward moment of silence, I looked at the boy and said, "Okay, I'm sorry, but I really don't know your name."

"Cody." The boy said.

"Hi, Cody. And your mutation is what?" I asked.

"Aura reading." Cody picked at his muffin.

"And the natural ability for pickpocketing." Lydia muttered. Cody grinned at her, then threw a bit of his muffin at her. "Cheer up, Tech girl."

"Okay, what happened and why did you do it?" I asked, looking at both of them in the eye. And, um, eye patch.

"Aura boy here has stolen my eye more than once." Lydia glared at Cody. Cody merely smiled back, then went back to picking at his food.

"But, he has complemented my color of energy." Lydia said, sipping her coffee.

"It is a very lovely shade of green." Cody commented, before turning to me. "Your aura is a lavender color. It's not a deep purple, but it's not too light. You have a few grey sploches in it, but other than that, very nice."

"Wow. That's...cool." I answered. "Do that again."

Cody shrugged, then turned to look at people in the cafe. "Well, Ororo's is a whiteish color-"

"Dude, you are, like, the only mutant being to call her by her real name." Lydia said.

"As I was saying, her's is a whiteish color. Quentin's, I'd say, is a sky blue. Minty's is deep red, like her hair color. And Logan's...well, let's just say his is difficult to read."

"You guys talking about me?" A gruff voice came from behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened. Cody simply looked up and said "No sir." and Lydia shook her head.

"Good. You guys mind if I borrow Jem for a mintue?" Logan asked. Lydia shrugged, and Cody nodded.

I stood up and followed Logan to the back of the room. "Look to the front of the room." Logan mumbled. I followed his gaze and saw three men. One of them was slightly glowing blue, and the other two were blond and red haired.

"Oh, shit..." I whispered. "Is that-"

"Razor Fang? Yes." Logan answered. I may or may not of said a few more curse words under my breath. "What do we do?"

"Get everyone out. I don't care how you do it, but do it." Logan said. I thought for a minute. Then I looked at Logan and whispered "Punch me."

Logan looked surprised. "What?"

"Just do it!" I said. He hesitated, then flat out socked me in the face.

Of course, being abused as a child, this would probably cause some flipping out.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the cafe. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Ma'am, let me explain-" Logan acted aplogetic. Which he was. He didn't want to hit me.

"NO! You dont have to explain anything! Just get the HELL away from me!" I shouted. I opened my hands, and flames burst. Some people in the shop screamed.

Good. I've got them were I wanted them.

I reached up and placed my hands on his face. Naturally, his face started to burn. He screamed (half effect, half actual pain). More people yelled, then they ran for their lives out of the shop. The team stayed behind.

So did Orb of Death and his crew.

Orb of Death became full out glowy, and the boys became all ninjaey.

I removed my hands from Logan's face. It had already begun to heal. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "You?"

"No." I admitted. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Don't." Logan nodded in Orb of Death's direction. I managed to keep calm and not puke. Then I turned and sent a little tornado down their way.

Sadly, they dodged it.

Lydia jerked her head to the side, and computers flew over and hit the boys. Quentin teleported and hit Razor on the head, while Logan unsheathed his claws and attacked the blond. The ginger seemed to be taking a blender to the head by Cody, and Storm and Minty were making sure no one entered or came out.

And I slid down and sat on my rear, trying really hard not to barf.

i closed my eyes and listined to the chaos around me. After my sick spell passed, I took a deep breath, then stood up and grabbed an umbrella someone left behind. I ran over and started whacking the blond with it. Logan smirked, and a few more punches went around.

Blondie grabbed the umbrella after a few whacks and flipped me upside down. I landed hard on my back. I groaned, then I stood up and punched Blondie in the face. It was awesome.

"GO! I got this!" someone shouted. It seemed to be Storm. Cody also decided to help. I threw a last punch at Blondie, then raced out the door. Soon, everyone else came out. Lydia looked around frantically, then pointed toward a grey pickup truck. "I like that one."

No one objected. We all climbed into the car. Quentin, Minty, and Lydia made up the backseat, while Logan grabbed shotgun.

Somehow, I ended up in the drivers seat.

"Well, start the car!" Quentin said. "I don't have the keys!" I replied. Lydia concentrated, then the engine roared to life. "Start the car!" Lydia shouted. "I...um.." I stuttered.

"Uh, guys? Razor left the cafe." Minty piped up from the back. We all peered out the window. Sure enough, he was standing in the middle of the road.

"DRIVE THE CAR!" Logan yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" I yelled back.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A FUCKING CAR!" Logan shouted.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN'T DRIVE A FUCKING CAR!" I screamed.

"JUST DRIVE!" Logan yelled.

"UGH!" I groaned, then slammed on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward, and we took off.

I attempted to drive in a straight line down a road full of busy people and cars. Its not easy. How do you people do it?

I gripped the wheel, then turned left, making everyone fall and hit the right wall of the car.

"WHERE AM I DRIVING TO?" I yelled, swerving through lanes.

"TAKE A RIGHT UP ON THIS STOPLIGHT!" Quentin yelled from the backseat. The light stayed green, and I made a drastic turn again.

"KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU SEE AN OLD BILLBOARD, THEN TAKE A LEFT!" Quentin shouted. "NOW DRIVE UNTIL YOU SEE A NEIGHBORHOOD OF REALLY NICE HOUSES!"

I sped up, looking for mansions until I saw a really tall Quartz house. "TURN HERE?" I screamed. "YEP!" Quentin shouted. I made a turn too quick, and I saw the glass hit the pavement before everyone else did. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed. Then the car flipped upside down and started to roll.

"LYDIA!" Minty screamed. "Do something!" "I can't!" Lydia shouted. I clutched the steering wheel as the whole outside rotated and rotated until the car came to a stop, right side up, in front of a house.

We all sat there stunned. Then we all unbuckled and got out of the car.

I ran to the driveway, then turned and looked back at the car. The windows were shattered, the doors were covered in dents, and the tires were smashed in.

"Someone's going to be really pissed when they find out what happens to their car." I said.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Well, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please be sure to check out my other stories, and follow and favorite this story, or leave a lovely review.

Kayla: We don't one Marvel. We're sorry we are late with the chapter, but we've Ben working on school and cross country.

Me: See you later! Good bye!


End file.
